Strangers in the Night."
by Ellie Dee
Summary: Two old friends meet for the very first time.


  
TITLE: "Strangers in the Night."   
SERIES: "Reflections of Dawn." part 1.   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
RATING: PG   
SUMMARY: Two old friends meet for the first time.   
SPOILERS: Anything up to and including Season 5.   
DISCLAIMER: Joss is God, I am nothing.   
DISTRIBUTION: Fine just keep my name and Email on it. Also please let   
me know where it's wandered off to.   
FEEDBACK: If you don't want me to cry then please send me something,   
even flames, we're a little low on firewood this year.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is my demented idea of how Season 5 should go.   
  
"Strangers in the Night."   
By Ellie Dee   
  
  
Jonathan Levinson was sitting on a park bench this evening. It was a   
clear summer night, no clouds and best of all no moon. So at least there   
were no Were creatures to worry about. The stars shone down hard and   
bright. There was just enough of a breeze to make him zip up his wind-   
breaker.   
  
Nights like this Jonathan enjoyed just sitting outside watching the   
night. Yeah it sounded pretty lame, but he enjoyed it, it was peaceful.   
  
Sometimes he would come out here and sit for hours at a time. True it   
wasn't exactly safe, but it beat the hell out of being ignored by his   
parents at home.   
  
A little before midnight Jonathan could see someone approaching down the   
path. Just as he felt their presence the person stopped. His eyes had   
long since adjusted to the dark and he recognized the hooded sweatshirt   
the person was wearing.   
  
"Hi Buffy, things slow around the cemeteries?"   
  
The figure slowly approached Jonathan, when finally standing in front of   
him the figure threw back the sweatshirts hood. "You know Jonathan, I'm   
getting really tired of being mixed up with Buffy."   
  
Cocking his head slightly he replied, "Sorry Dawn, but it is pretty dark   
and that is Buffy's shirt."   
  
Looking down at the dark Hemrey High sweatshirt Dawn Summers broke into   
a wry grin.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I am all dressed up in big sisters clothes."   
  
"So what are you doing out tonight," he asked.   
  
"Oh, just out for a walk, you know? Mind if I sit down for a bit?"   
  
"Uh sure," replied Jonathan cautiously.   
  
Sitting down next to him, Dawn leaned back in her seat. Constantly   
surveying the surrounding park and glancing at Jonathan, she appeared   
anything but relaxed.   
  
"Aren't you worried about getting jumped out here? I mean most of the   
demons were destroyed when Adam tried to take over the Initiative. But,   
you know, there might still be......"   
  
"I know what you are," was all Jonathan said as he stared out into the   
night.   
  
"I know," replied Dawn quietly after several seconds.   
  
"Does this mean you're going to kill me?" he asked.   
  
Turning towards Jonathan the serious look on Dawn's face soon faded into   
a mischievous grin. "No, I don't hunt my own kind."   
  
"I was kind of hoping you'd feel that way," he replied with a shy smile   
on his face.   
  
They sat there in silence admiring the stars for several minutes when   
Jonathan remarked, "You sidestepped your reality."   
  
"How do you know this stuff?" she asked somewhat exasperated.   
  
"Well, people who mess around with the 'Dark Forces' get an affinity for   
each other. We can spot one another by our auras."   
  
"Oh," replied Dawn in a quiet voice.   
  
"By the look of your's it must have been a pretty big spell."   
  
"It was. Took the blood of a vampire, some of mine and four hours   
chanting in Sumerian. 730 verses in descending order. I found it in one   
of Mr. Giles spell books."   
  
Seeming to think about it for a minute, Jonathan continued, "Can I ask   
you a question?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Turning to look at her, he asked, "Why Buffy?"   
  
Staring off into the night, Dawn replied, "Why not? She is my sister."   
  
Still looking at Dawn he sadly shakes his head. "Not really, at least   
not here."   
  
In a sad, quiet voice she replied, "No. But her and mom are the closest   
thing I've got to family."   
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked.   
  
"There was nothing left. They were dead, all dead."   
  
Even if he couldn't see the tears. Jonathan could hear her begin to cry.   
Slowly he put his arm around Dawn's shoulder. Almost immediately she   
turned into his embrace.   
  
They sat that way in silence for some time. Finally Dawn pulled away   
from his embrace. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket she wiped her   
eyes and blew her nose.   
  
Looking uncomfortable, Jonathan added, "I hate to bring this up. But you   
know they're going to find out eventually?"   
  
"I know. Are you going to tell them?" she asked in a sad voice.   
  
"No. You're not trying to harm them. And who am I to deny someone   
happiness?"   
  
Looking at Jonathan a beautiful smile crossed her face. Taking his hand   
in her own she said, "Thank you."   
  
They sat like that in silence until Jonathan finally spoke up. "It's   
getting pretty late. Want me to walk you home?"   
  
"That's really sweet. Now I know why Buffy.....well never mind. No,   
really I can take care of myself. Besides I need to get a bite to eat."   
  
Standing they begin to leave when Dawn turns back to Jonathan and gives   
him a warm hug. She then reached up and kissed him on the cheek. They   
move apart, Dawn stops and scans the area. She then turns back to   
Jonathan.   
  
"Go home down Carver street. There aren't any vampires out that way."   
That said she then turns and walks into the night.   
  
THE END.   



End file.
